Inside of me
by Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa
Summary: [OU]—¿Puedo recostarme…en tus piernas?—Esas palabras habían resonado en la mente de Kagome una y otra vez, por muchos segundos, haciendo que su corazón latiese con más fuerzas./ Quería estar así, a su lado, antes de que ese maldito monstruo cabeza de araña les arruinara el momento. [Reto del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**·Summary: **[OU]—¿Puedo recostarme…en tus piernas?—Esas palabras habían resonado en la mente de Kagome una y otra vez, por muchos segundos, haciendo que su corazón latiese con más fuerzas./ Quería estar así, a su lado, antes de que ese maldito monstruo cabeza de araña les arruinara el momento. [Reto del foro "¡Siéntate!"]

**·Pareja: **InuYasha/Kagome H. (Para variar)

**·Idea: **Reto del foro "¡Siéntate!" para **Bimajo**. Espero lo disfrutes.

**·Datos adicionales: **[Drable] [InuYasha: El misterio de la luna nueva. Insertos por Gabriel Gama. Anime: capítulo 14] OU (Original Universe) Universo Original ;)

**·Advertencia: LEMON **xD no es cierto, nada, solo… no amores ni pensamientos empalagosos.

* * *

><p><em>¡Disfruten!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Rumiko Takahashi, comadre mía, esperaré hasta el día en que me regale a sus personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside of me.<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Puedo recostarme…en tus piernas? —Esas palabras habían resonado en la mente de Kagome una y otra vez, por muchos segundos, haciendo que su corazón latiese con más fuerzas.<p>

Y él se dio cuenta.

¿Cuántas veces no había deseado hacer eso? Sonrió en su mente, a pesar de estar herido por aquella mordedura, algo en su corazón le decía que tenía que hacer eso. ¿Qué tenía esa niña? Había arriesgado su propia vida por salvarlo de esa telaraña, sin importarle lo que pasara. Y luego la había visto llorar…por él.

Se lo había preguntado, ¿estaba llorando por él? No le había respondido, pero estaba seguro de que esa era la respuesta. Al final, sin titubeos, Kagome había asentido: lo había dejado recostarse en sus piernas, sin decir nada al respecto, y recibiéndolo con _cariño._

No había palabras que pudieran explicar lo que InuYasha estaba sintiendo en esos momentos; ya sabía que en las noches de luna nueva, él, aparte de convertirse en humano, se hacía más idiota (se hacía sensible, realmente, no le gustaba aceptarlo) y sentía cosas que su forma original no sacaba a flote, si no que más bien guardaba en el fondo de su corazón y mente.

—InuYasha ¿ya te sientes mejor? —Ese susurro lo adormiló más, no podía negarlo, ni en sus propios actos podía negar que le gustaba estar tan cerca de Kagome, de sentir su calidez.

—Sí. —Afirmó. En esos momentos, la azabache le recordaba tanto a Kikyō… aunque con ella nunca había podido estar tan cerca, o sentirla de esa manera. Kagome era tan diferente. Pero le gustaba, en verdad, se sentía de lo mejor. Y sus propias palabras lo delataban—. Kagome, hueles bien.

Bueno, también parecía que su estado humano ayudaba a que confesara cosas que guardaba celosamente.

—¿Pero qué dices? Antes me replicabas que no soportabas mi olor, InuYasha. —Lastimosamente, y debido a su condición, InuYasha no pudo observar el rostro semi enrojecido de Kagome, debido a su confesión, pero también por el recelo de saber que él ya le había dicho que su olor era horrible.

Eso le molestó un poco.

—Eso era…mentira. —¡Lo había dicho! Sí, esa había sido una de las más grandes mentiras de su vida, la misma que le había hecho pensar a Kikyō, y por ella misma es que la había rechazado. Pero después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que los olores eran diferentes, al principio algo parecido (por compartir almas, pero no esencia), pero inmediatamente pudo caer en cuenta de que eran totalmente opuestos.

Y ya estaba acostumbrado al sutil olor de Kagome. Ese olor que eventualmente no lo dejaba concentrarse en todo. Y últimamente le estaba pasando un poco más seguido que al principio.

En aquel momento, más que al principio, Kagome sintió su corazón acelerado, sintió más emoción, y sus mejillas enrojecieron increíblemente. ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte? Tal vez esa sensibilidad de InuYasha estaba haciendo que ciertos _sentimientos compartidos_ salieran a flote.

Quién sabe.

—Oye InuYasha…—Le escuchó llamarle.

Pero él ya no quiso seguir. Estaba cansado, lo aceptaba, pero quería seguir disfrutando de Kagome en silencio, quería seguir sintiendo su calor y las vibras cálidas que ella podía desprender, quería seguir cerca de ella sin decir palabra, porque sabía que esa escena no se volvería a repetir, tal vez nunca, tal vez después de demasiado tiempo. Y quería que se le quedara en la mente para siempre.

Quería estar así, a su lado, antes de que ese maldito monstruo cabeza de araña les arruinara el momento.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>¡Wepa! ¡Capítulo más del animemanga! ¡Excelentísimo!

¡Hola, con todos!

Bienvenidos a otra de mis historias (como siempre, empieza bien y termina mal xD) un Drable (todavía entra allí) algo pequeñísimo pero cargado de sentimientos, un reto pedido por **Bimajo **en el foro "¡Siéntate!" (¡Maldito foro! Me dije a mí misma que no jodería más allí, y mírenme u.u).

Oh, cariño bello, espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado, traté de quedar lo más IC posible, los diálogos están sacados del capítulo anime original (doblaje latino mexicano) y los pensamientos, como me has retado, son sacados de mi hermosa mentecita. Ojalá hayas quedado satisfecha, me imagino que buscabas esto ¿no? Y la verdad me esforcé por dejar en final la última parte ya que el capítulo original seguía xD pero tú sólo pediste "lo que pensaba InuYasha" ¿verdad? Bueno, si es que te referías a eso cuando escribías el reto ;)

Oh, otra cosa, no podemos dejar que InuYasha siga siendo doblado por venezolanos, por favor, apóyennos en su Facebook haciendo publicaciones bajo el hastag: #queremosinuyashadobladoenmexico para que **Netflix©** reconsidere su (estúpida) decisión y nos mande el doblaje que queremos.

Hagámoslo por nosotros.

¡Gracias!


End file.
